cbs_evening_newsfandomcom-20200214-history
Walter Cronkite
Walter Leland Cronkite (Born 4 November 1916- Died 17 July 2009) suceeded Doug Edwards as anchorman of CBS Evening news on 6 April 1962. Walter Cronkite brought Generations of Americans the top momentous events of the second half of the 20th Century from the Assassination of JFK to Neil Armstrong's landing on the moon. One of his catchphrases was "And that's the way it is" followed by the date month and year of the broadcast. Early Life Walter Leland Cronkite Jr. was born in Saint Joseph Missouri in 1916. He enlisted a career in journalism in his early twenties. Cronkite Joined the CBS News in 1950 and was then promoted to Main anchor in 1962 and read his first broadcast as anchorman on 6th April of that year. Historic Moments as Anchor Walter reported many of the historic events of the 20th century and broke them to all Americans. He became known as the most trusted man in America. One of his famous reports was the death of Lyndon B. Johnson. Tom Johnson the secretary to the president called Cronkite during a report and Cronkite went back on air during his phone call. He gestured the audience for one moment then told Tom he was on the air and to hold the line for a second. He spoke to the audience before going back to Tom and then hung up and started talking to the audience agian. The Death of JFK was Walter's famous report as he received news of the assasination just as it happened and broke it immediatly to the audience. He had a bit of emotional strike during the bullentin. Retirement Cronkite read his last broadcast on Friday March 6th 1981. Dan Rather suceeded him the following Monday. Before signing off for the last time Cronkite gave out a special message: ""This is my last Broadcast as the anchorman of the CBS Evening News. For me it's a moment for which i long have planned but which nevertheless comes with some Sadness. For almost 2 decades after all we've been meeting like this in the evenings and i'll miss that. But those who have made anything on this departure i'm afraid they have made too much. This has been a transition, a passing of a baton. A great broadcastor and Gentleman Doug Edwards preceeded me at this Job and another Dan Rather will follow. And anyway the person who sits here is but the most conspicous member of a superb team of Journalists Writers Reporters Editors and none of that will change,futhermore i'm not even going away i'll be back from time to time with special news reports and documentaries and beginning in June every week with our science programme Universe. Old anchormen you see don't fade away they just keep coming back for more and That's the way it is Friday March 6th 1981. I'll be away on assignments and Dan Rather will be sitting in here for the next couple of years Goodnight." Cronkite then travelled into his seventies and eighties making documentaries and reports. Death Cronkite passed away in New York on 17th of July 2009 of Cerebrovascular Disease. CBS News anchorwoman Katie Couric broadcasted the tragedy. There were much tributes payed to Mr.Cronkite and a documentary about him calle "Remembring Walter Cronkite" was broadcasted.